To forget
by Impossible to reach
Summary: What if Harry hadn't defeated the dark lord in the battle of Hogwarts? With only him and Hermione still alive, they have figured up a way to go back in time and make up for mistakes. For The Tentatively Titled competition of HPFC forum!


**Didn't end up as I thought it would, but close enough. I hope you like it!**

* * *

19 years had passed since the Hogwarts battle. 19 hard years since the dark lord had won. Harry Potter had failed in the end, barely escaping with life, even though he wished he died almost every day since then. The Resistance, as all of the ones who still fought against the dark lord were known, was weaker than ever, it was still a surprise how they manage to survive 19 years.

The world had turned into a dark and scary place; muggles were tortured and slaughter like cattle. The same happen to all of those in the Resistance who were captured alive; everyone, except those who seemed to only have darkness in their heart, lived in fear. In fear that they would turn out to be the death eaters next target.

Harry Potter couldn't live like this anymore. The only thing that still made him go on was the possibility of a second chance. He needed to go back and kill Voldemort. And this time, he couldn't fail.

"Harry, open up. They're coming!" Hermione's panicked voice came from the other side of the door of the small room, which was occupied by Harry for a long time now.

Harry's eye snapped open quickly as he stood up in a clumsy jump, grabbing is glasses from the minuscule bed stand. _No_, he thought, _this can't be happening_; he wasn't ready for it. He opened the door to find Hermione standing there, horror spread around her face along with the scar that started in her left eyebrow ran down her cheek and ended in her neck; a battle wound from when they escaped from the Dark Lord's hands in the Hogwarts battle.

"No…we need more time?" Harry made it as a question because Hermione was better informed than him about their plan.

"I…don't know. We didn't test it, but…I think…maybe it will work…" Hermione stammered.

"Maybe?" Harry swallowed hard. It didn't matter; he was going to die, one way or another. They had to try it. "Come on." He grabbed one of Hermione's shaking hands and started running in the potions making room direction.

They passed by other people running, they knew what was coming and they were preparing themselves.

Harry and Hermione entered the room, locking the door behind them, Hermione immediately kneeled and reached down to pull a floor board, showing a hidden compartment, and taking out two small vials, both with a red liquid. She got up and held them up. "I estimated that it will take us at the summer before our supposed seventh year in Hogwarts, before we went on journey for the Horcruxes." An explosion was heard, making the floor and the windows shake violently, Hermione and Harry supported themselves on the wall. Screams were heard.

"Oh God…Harry." Hermione's voice was a whisper. Harry turned his gaze from the door to her. She held one vial; the other one was shattered on the floor, red fluid staining the floor. Their eyes met. "You have to go alone Harry."

"But…"

"I can't go Harry…I'm…broken. I just…can't." She took some steps forward, grabbing Harry's hands and putting the vial there. "Please Harry…bring them back." Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Harry felt like he got punched in the stomach. Faces and names started appearing in Harry's mind. Faces of the ones he had let down. The Weasley family. All of them had died that day. Ron…George…Ginny…

A bang in the door made them turn around. "Oh no." Hermione shook her head hard. "No…Harry take it!" She screamed while grabbing her wand.

The door blew up, sending scraps everywhere, "Harry now!" He heard Hermione screaming a spell.

Harry opened the vial and drank it all in one sip. It tasted like a concentrated lemon juice; he started coughing as the world seemed to fade around him. He fell on his knees, grabbing his stomach, he felt on fire. The screams and explosions were now a small noise, time seemed to slow down, until two clear words reached his ears. "Avada Kedavra!" And with a dry thud, his best friend lifeless body hit the ground, her brown eyes open, tears still falling.

"…_bring them back…" _Her words filled his mind.

"I will Hermione. I promise." He whispered as he felt his heart stopping. And then, there were two bodies in the ground, laid side by side.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice seemed to be calling his name; it appeared a million miles away. "Bloody hell Harry, wake up!" With a sudden thump and pain in his back Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the floor.

"What the…" He started.

"Thank Merlin! I thought you had died!" _So do I_, Harry thought, but wait.

"Ron?" Harry got up feeling drowsy to be face to face with his red headed friend again.

"No… the ghost of Christmas past. Of course it's me! Who did you expected? Fleur?" He was already dressed and seemed very awake. "Because if you don't hurry up, she'll come here."

"Ron! You're alive!" Harry screamed and tackled his friend with a hug.

"What? What is wrong with you? Are you crazy? Get off of me!" Ron pushed him off of him and combed his hair. "Get dress and get downstairs we still have a lot to prepare, you need to take the Polyjuce potion before the guests arrive. If you ruin Fleur's wedding, she will murder you." Ron left the room with a sighed.

It worked. The potion had worked! He had gone back in time! The date was a bit off but it didn't matter, it worked fine. If today was Fleur's and Bill's marriage, it meant it was all starting today…

Harry got dressed quickly, almost falling down the stairs, he could hear people talking and his heart started beating with expectation. When he finally reached the kitchen he found himself frozen, facing the Weasley family.

"Good morning Harry! Here have some food, hurry up to eat!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him warmly with a smile. She seemed a little tired, most likely because of all of the marriage preparations.

Harry was speechless, only when he saw a long familiar red hair pass by him that he dare himself to believe that he wasn't dreaming, it was real.

"Ginny…"

She looked up at him, those incredibly warm brown eyes boring into his.

"Morning Harry, you seem shocked, everything alright?" She asked.

He didn't have an answer; all he wanted was to hug her. And that was what he did.

"Oh, Harry what's wrong?" She asked with a muffled voice because he was hugging her.

He let go of her, looking around. Everyone seemed surprised, he saw Hermione. No scar, no haunted eyes, just surprise. Just his old friend.

"Yeah, why are you hugging everyone?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't seem very pleased to see Harry hugging his baby sister.

"Nothing…I'm…just glad to be here." He simple stated.

"Well, that's perfect, than you wouldn't mind setting up the table while you eat would you? Time is crucial." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not at all!" Harry exclaimed and immediately started working.

Everyone else went their way, doing other stuff that Mrs. Weasley assigned them to do. As Harry worked he looked outside, the sun was bright in the cloudless sky, this world was the world he wanted to belong, that wasn't broken and destroyed. He had a second chance, he couldn't, he wouldn't waste it, not this time. Voldemort was going to lose.

* * *

**_19 years later._**

* * *

"Dad, James keeps telling me things I know to be inveracities." Nine year old Albus Severus complained.

"Inveracities? Seriously Al where do you get this words? You've been spending too much time with Aunt Hermione." James retort quickly followed.

Albus raised his eyebrow "I'll talk the way I want to, just because your brain isn't big enough to understand…"

"Albus." Harry said in a warning tone.

Albus sighed. "Sorry Dad."

James made a triumphant face, which Harry saw trough the rearview mirror.

"James apologize to your brother, you know I don't like lies." Harry demanded.

James crossed his arms frowning, which made little Lily giggled at his expression.

"Sorry Al." He said in a cold voice.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it James?" Ginny said smiling to Harry.

James preferred not to respond to this.

Harry had used the chance he had been given 20 years ago well; he had killed Voldemort and avoided the awful place that had become the world. He wished he could forget the vision of that world, forget that time he passed in there, but he still woke up with sweat dripping from his forehead and flashed of screams and torture in his mind. At first they were worst, almost every night, but now, they were stopping, being rarer each day that passed. Harry keep trying to mentalize himself that, that world wasn't real anymore, and what he needed was to forget. Looking trough the rearview mirror to his children, and looking to his wife, he knew, one day, that will be possible.

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
